Vendetta
by Fye-chan
Summary: Ele guardou durante 15 anos todo o seu ódio pela morte de sua família.Agora, a vigança está proxima. [GaaraxIno]


Naruto me pertence sim, e aí de quem diga ao contrário ¬¬

xD

* * *

_"Após o crime que abalou todo o país do fogo, autoridades ainda não se pronunciaram depois do atentado. A morte do Sr. E Srª. Yamanaka, milionários empresários, chocou todo a Vila Oculta de Konoha, até então conhecida pelo seu estado pacífico.Ninguém sabe como ou o porque do assassinato. Boatos de que eles eram da Elite ANBU levam algumas pessoas a acreditarem que foi alguma espécie de vingança.A filha deles, Yamanaka Ino, por sorte havia viajado 3 dias antes do atentado. Ainda não se sabe o seu paradeiro, porem a polícia acredita que ela pode ser a próxima vítima..."_

**_-Gaara POV-_**

Eu acordei em meio à neblina que pairava sobre o meu gélido quarto. E mais uma vez eu havia deixado a Tv ligada. Até que as notícias de hoje não são tão ruins.

Em pensar que eu passei quase 15 anos arquitetando tudo o que era preciso para o dia de hoje, que finalmente chegou.

Acredito que esteja tudo no lugar, a meses eu repasso tudo mentalmente, como agora. Só falta a convidada principal, mas não acredito que ela demore.

Argh, aquele barulho insuportável do celular. Deve ser '_ela_'.

"_Você viu o noticiário? Eu não sei o que devo fazer, por favor, me encontre na hora do almoço no restaurante de sempre, você é a única pessoa que eu posso contar agora._.."

É, O meu plano está finalmente chegando ao fim. Acho que vou tirar mais um cochilo, afinal de contas eu mereço. O despertador irá tocar daqui a algumas horas, para eu ver minha querida "_namorada_".

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O dia havia amanhecido de um jeito diferente em Konoha. Todos os moradores estavam chocados com o ocorrido da noite passada.

Quem poderia ter cometido tal brutalidade? Assassinar um casal a sangue frio, sem deixar rastros, sem deixar pistas?

O comentário do dia, sem sombras de dúvidas, era esse. Acreditava – se que o casal fazia parte da Inteligência ANBU, o estranho era, como a cidade nunca mais entrou em guerra, essa 'Elite' foi esquecida. A ultima vez que seus participantes foram usados havia sido a mais ou menos dez anos atrás, numa guerra contra a Villa da Areia.

Longe da casa onde ocorreu o incidente, uma linda jovem loira, que aparentava ter uns 24 anos estava sentada na mesa de um restaurante não muito refinado. A anos descobrira o local, e usava como "esconderijo" pois sempre foi muito vigiada pelos pais. Foi ali também onde conheceu quem ela acreditava ser o 'amor de sua vida'.

No seu rosto, traços de melancolia. Um duro golpe havia sido aplicado contra ela, que não sabia como reagir. Seus pais haviam sido mortos de uma forma totalmente cruel. Asfixiados, sem nenhuma chance de reação ou sobrevivência. Sentia a falta de sua mãe, sempre tão preocupada com ela, e de seu pai. Tudo bem que ele sempre foi meio ausente no quesito família, mas ainda assim era seu pai e fazia muita falta.

Olhou para o relógio. Faltavam poucos minutos para dar uma hora da tarde. "_ele está atrasado_". Suas pernas balançavam, estava muito inquieta. Espiava pela janela, a espera que um rosto familiar cruzasse aquela porta. "_Maldição, cadê ele?_!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O despertador tocou umas 12:30. Gaara se revirava na cama, não queria acordar. Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e se lembrou do compromisso com 'aquela' pessoa. Tomou banho e trocou-se rápido. Sabia que a pressa era inimiga da perfeição como ninguém, mas não queria esperar mais para finalmente cantar vitória.

Fez os últimos preparativos no seu apartamento e pegou as chaves do carro. Nada poderia dar errado, no que provavelmente seria o dia mais esperado de toda a sua vida.

Rapidamente chegou ao tal restaurante marcado. Já eram mais de uma hora quando ele finalmente adentrou o recinto e encontrou com Ino.

A loira se mostrou muito aliviada ao encontrar seu amado. Saiu rapidamente da cadeira onde estava e o abraçou. Um abraço forte, diferente, o único local onde ela poderia buscar apoio. Gaara sempre se mostrou um amigo fiel e de uns tempos para cá, um namorado muito compreensivo. Os dois continuaram ali, abraçados, até que ele quebrou o silencio.

- Como você está?

Nenhuma palavra saía da boca da jovem. As lágrimas ganhavam o seu rosto, a medida que sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante.

Outro abraço.

Dessa vez, ele quem a puxou.

- Tudo irá terminar bem, você vai ver.

**_-Ino POV-_**

Eu já não agüentava mais ficar esperando quando finalmente eu o vi passando pela porta. Minha reação foi instantânea, corri para abraçá-lo o mais forte que eu pude. Eu realmente queria falar alguma coisa, mais as palavras não saiam. Um forte onda de emoções foi tomando conta do meu corpo, talvez eu só quisesse ficar ali, com ele, para sempre.

- _Como você está?_

Eu simplesmente não conseguia responder. Eu tentava, mas a única coisa que saía de mim eram lágrimas. Nos meus olhos ele achou a resposta para a pergunta.

Em vez de me perguntar de novo, ele me abraçou. Eu me senti protegida nos seus braços.

- _Tudo irá terminar bem, você vai ver._

Acho que ele não poderia ter dito uma frase melhor.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Às 15:30 o casal deixou o restaurante. Iam no carro de Gaara, pois Ino se encontrava muito abalada para dirigir. Apesar do clima baixo-astral, o almoço ocorreu tranqüilamente.

Rumavam para o apartamento do rapaz, a idéia de retornar a casa onde os pais foram assassinado não alegrava a jovem que espiava pela janela do carro o horizonte com o olhar perdido.

Em menos de 15 minutos já estavam dentro do modesto 'lar' do rapaz. Apesar de parecer um pouco sombrio, aquele lugar trazia boas recordações para Ino. Lá, ela sentia como se mundo não pudesse a encontrar, sentia-se protegida.

Sentou-se no sofá enquanto Gaara ia pegar alguma bebida. Precisava beber, talvez encher a cara, para que todas as más lembranças fossem embora.

Espiava o local com uma certa curiosidade. Nunca o virá tão limpo e tão arrumado quanto agora. Até parecia que o seu namorado já soubesse há muito tempo que ela iria para ali naquele dia. "_Besteira, ele não tinha como saber_.".

- Ino, espero só mais um pouco, estou preparando algo muito 'especial' para nós dois.

- Ta...

Ino não entendeu o porque da palavra especial ser dita com tanta ênfase. Pouco importava no momento, só queria que tudo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Ela teria que comparecer no dia seguinte a polícia, para dar seu depoimento, depois ao hospital para o ultimo reconhecimento dos corpos, só então poderia enterrá-los para que seus pais descansassem em paz.

**_-Gaara POV-_**

Vê-la chorar poderia até me comover um pouco, mas não hoje. Aturei tudo bem paciente, como sempre ensaiei, e agora a recompensa.

É interessante como o sentimento da vingança se manifesta tão bem. Ela continua sentada no sofá da sala, talvez tão abalada que nem notou a minha demora com as bebidas. Melhor assim. É preciso 5 minutos até que a droga dissolva completamente para que não fique nenhum rastro.

Eu só não entende esse aperto que me dá no coração a medida que as horas passam, que o final se aproxima. Não acredito que possa ser remorso, ou culpa. Deve ser ansiedade, pelo o que vai acontecer. É, é ansiedade!

- _Quer ajuda?_ – Disse Ino.

- Não, só to guardando umas coisas.

-_ Ta._

Argh, ela tinha de perceber. Mas já está acabando. Só mais alguns segundos..e pronto. Dissolveu. Guardei os frasco com cuidado, se alguém entrar aqui não irá achar nada, só alguns ingredientes um tanto quanto 'afrodisíacos' para um casal 'apaixonado'.

Peguei os copos, com cuidado para não misturar e fui para a sala. Lentamente observei o seu rosto ainda com fortes marcas de que ela tinha chorado muito, e a vi engolir todo o conteúdo do copo.

Agora é só uma questão de tempo.

**_-Ino POV-_**

Ele está demorando..

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntei.

-_ Não, só to guardando umas coisas_.

- Ta.

Minha cabeça está muito confusa. É tudo muito novo para mim. Acho que a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer é fugir. Fugir de tudo, de todos, ficar apenas com o Gaara. MEU Gaara. Quando o vi voltando da cozinha tentei dar um sorriso, mostrar que eu sou uma garota forte, mas acho que meu rosto ainda está marcado por causa do choro.

Ele me entregou o copo, que eu acabei com um único gole. Aquela Vodca estava com o gosto meio estranho, que seja, no momento eu não importava com aquilo.

Olhei para Gaara, seus olhos estavam com um brilho muito..diferente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Não_

- Você está com uma cara estranha, está preocupado com alguma coisa?

_- Sim, com você, acho que deveria descansar._

Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Agora que ele havia comentado, é realmente me veio o sono de repente. Acho que é o cansaço. Bocejei lentamente, aquele sono estava se tornando incontrolado. Tentei me dirigir ao quarto, mas meu corpo não respondia.

Foi quando tudo ficou escuro, e eu me senti sendo carregada.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_-Ino POV-_**

Minha cabeça doía como se eu tivesse caído. Abri os olhos lentamente, eu ainda estava na casa do Gaara. Foi quando eu senti o peso do meu próprio corpo. Tentei me mover, mas não consegui, eu estava amarrada com os dois braços presos a um gancho que descia do teto.

Não consegui dizer a quanto tempo eu estava naquele estado. Procurei pelo o Gaara, mas não o vi. Será que pegaram ele também? Talvez a mesma pessoa que matou meus pais. Agora que acabar com a minha vida e a do meu amor. Meu corpo se encontrava muito fraco, malmente eu conseguia mexer a cabeça, se bem essa era a única parte do corpo que não estava preso. Meus pés estavam amarrados também, de um jeito que meus braços sustentavam o resto do meu corpo.

Escutei um barulho de chave, acho que quem fez isso com a gente deve está chegando. Só espero que o Gaara esteja bem. Aquele assobio..eu conheço aquele assobio.

**_-Gaara POV-_**

Eu assobiava uma musica qualquer quando entrei em casa. Dei de cara com uma Ino perplexa, talvez ela ainda não tenha se dado conta da real situação em que se encontrava. Acho que ela murmurou algo, nada muito alto, as drogas ainda devem está fazendo o efeito.

- _O que aconteceu_ – Ela disse.

Não respondi, não estava afim. Fazia mais ou menos umas duas horas, desde que chegamos ao apartamento e eu lhe ofereci uma bebida. Coitada. Dormiu assim que a droga chegou ao seu estômago. A levantei com cuidado, a amarrei e saí para dar uma volta, até ela acordar de novo.

_- Por que..._

As palavras delas saiam fracas. A encarei durante alguns segundos. Nos seus olhos uma mistura de tristeza e solidão.

Meu plano está quase concluído. Me aproximei dela, que estava com a cabeça abaixada. Segurei seu queixo com força, para ela perceber que não se tratava de uma brincadeira.

-_ Foi você quem matou os meu pais?_ – Essa frase saiu com um pouco mais de força, e a tristeza dava lugar a raiva.

- Sim – Respondi friamente.

-_ Por que? Durante todos esses anos você conviveu comigo e com eles, por que?_

- Você é muito bobinha.

_- Por que..._

- Você sabia que seus pais faziam parte da Elite ANBU, não sabia?

_- Sim..._

- Então eu não preciso responder o resto.

- _Você foi pago para fazer isso? Me diz_ – As lagrimas escorriam pelo o seu rosto. – _Eu posso cobrir a oferta, você sabe disso. Nós podemos viver juntos, onde você quiser, agora, me solte..._

- Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, e eu não estou sendo pago por isso.

_- Então por que..._

Dei um forte tapa na cara dela. Minha paciência estava realmente se esgotando. Me afastei dela, colocando meus pensamentos em ordem.

Ela me encarava como se procurasse uma resposta nos meus olhos, besteira.

- Você quer realmente saber?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

- Flash Back –

_- Mamãe, o que está acontecendo?_

_A Vila Oculta da Areia e a Vila Oculta da Folha encontravam- se em guerra. Novas armas biológicas eram testadas, levando a população das duas cidades a um verdadeiro caos. Em todos os lugares, as marcas da guerra eram bem visíveis e as pessoas se encontravam presas em suas casas, com medo de sair ou até mesmo de fugir._

_- Mamãe, eu estou com medo. – Gaara apertava a sua mão com força, ali era sua proteção._

_- Meu filho, eu preciso ir._

_- Não mamãe, fique aqui comigo, por favor._

_A mãe de Gaara depositou um doce beijo no rosto do filho. Sabia que sua vida já estava para acabar. Ela fazia parte de uma organização de agentes secretos, e sabia que naquele momento, a Elite ANBU, pertencente a Konoha estava para invadir a sua casa._

_- Venha meu filho._

_Escondeu o pequeno Gaara dentro de um armário, quase ao mesmo tempo em que dois agentes invadiram a sua casa._

_- O que vocês querem? Já mataram meu marido e os meus dois filhos, não se cansam não?_

_- Você sabe muito bem que pode se render e virar subordinada de Konoha._

_- NUNCA._

_O pequeno Gaara ouviu toda a conversa, e viu sua mãe sendo queimada viva. Os dois agentes também tocaram fogo em toda a casa, sem saber que ainda restava um membro da família Sabaku vivo._

_Alguns anos se passaram depois da guerra. Um pouco maior, Gaara reconheceu as duas pessoas que tinha visto em sua casa no dia da morte de sua mãe na televisão._

_Uma entrevista com o Sr. e Srª Yamanaka, sobre as suas contribuições com Konoha._

- Fim do flash back. –

- Desde então eu arquiteto um plano para que toda a família Yamanaka sofresse do jeito que eu sofri. – Gaara parecia transtornado

- Depois que eu vi minha casa pegando fogo, quase que eu morri junto com os destroços. Por sorte me acharam lá, ainda vivo.

- Mas foi a tanto tempo.

- 15 anos se você quer saber. E eu prometi a mim mesmo que não descansaria até ver sua família pagar por tudo o que eu senti.

- Você ..é..louco... – As palavras saíam vagas da boca de Ino.

- Sim, eu matei seus pais para que você sentisse a dor que eu guardo durante todo esse tempo. Pena que eles não tiveram mais filhos, seria um prazer acabar com todos vocês.

- ...

Gaara pegou uma faca que estava presa a sua cintura e se aproximou de Ino. Fez um leve corte na sua bochecha, e sugou seu sangue.

- Sabe que gosto tem? Vitória...

- Deu uma pancada bem forte na cabeça da loira, para que ela desmaiasse e assim continua com o seu plano.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_-Ino POV-_**

****

****

Quando eu acordei já estava bem escuro.Uma forte dor invadiu minha cabeça e todo o meu corpo.Tentei olhar para mim mesma. Vi varias manchas de sangue e cortes. Acho que ele aproveitou que eu estava 'apagada' para fazer isso. Monstro. Em pensar que quando o conheci ele parecia bem legal. Assassino. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Depois de anos juntos, eu nunca percebi nada...

_- Você sabe que data é hoje?_

Eu o encarei com ódio.

_- Já que você não responde eu mesmo respondo. 06/01 há 10 anos atrás nós no conhecemos._

Eu o olhava com nojo. Realmente ele estava certo, a dez anos atrás eu o conheci.

_- Flash Back-_

_- Mamãe, por que tantos seguranças?_

_- Você sabe que é para a sua segurança._

_- Ta, mas eu posso dar uma volta pelo jardim._

_- Certo, mas não demore._

_- Hai._

_Ino pegou uma jaqueta e seguiu até o jardim que ficava em frente a sua casa. Se sentia solitária, sem amigos._

_Deu de cara com um menino ruivo, que também parecia muito só._

_- Posso sentar do seu lado?_

_- Pode sim. – Respondeu o garoto friamente._

_- Qual o seu nome?_

_- Gaara._

_- Prazer, Yamanaka Ino._

- Fim do flash back-

- Se eu soubesse que você era assim nunca teria me apresentado. – Eu disse.

_- E sabe que dia é hoje? 06/01, a quinze anos atrás meus pais foram assassinados por uma dupla de agentes da ANBU, coincidência não?_!- Ele falava com um tom sarcástico.

Aproximou-se de mim e me beijou. Me senti como se tivesse sido usada durante todo esse tempo. Assim que ele se afastou eu cuspi no seu rosto. Que ódio!

- _Acalme-se, sua vida já está acabando_. – Ele olhou seu relógio. – _Daqui a 10 minutos entrará tudo em chamas._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_-Gaara POV-_**

****

****

Examinei meu relógio. Faltam 10 minutos. Ela irá morrer na hora exata em que minha mãe foi queimada.

Arrumei algumas coisas que eu precisava e a olhei por um instante. Não entendo, por que eu estou me sentido desse jeito? Será que eu estou com _'pena'_ dela?

Balancei a cabeça para que esses pensamentos saíssem da minha cabeça.

-_ Me diz, todos esses anos não serviram de nada para você?_ – Ela disse.

- Sim, serviram para minha vingança – Eu disse secamente.

-_ E eu? E nós?_ – Ela chorava enquanto as palavras saiam de sua cabeça.

- Você? Você foi apenas um instrumento para que eu pudesse me aproximar de seus pais. E nós? Nunca existiu 'nós'.

- _Quer dizer que tudo que você dizia sentir por mim, era mentira?_

- Cada palavra.

Eu me divertia com a situação. Será que ela achava mesmo que um dia eu fosse me apaixonar por aquela loira sem graça? Ri na sua cara. 5 minutos. Peguei minhas coisas, chequei para ver se tudo explodiria na hora certa e tranquei a porta.

3 minutos, eu já estava no meu carro, liguei lentamente a maquina, curtindo aquele momento.

Estranho, aquela sensação de remorso, de perda estava cada vez mais forte.

**_-Ino POV-_**

****

****

- Me diz, todos esses anos não serviram de nada para você? – Eu disse.

_- Sim, serviram para minha vingança_ – Ele falava secamente.

- E eu? E nós? –Chorei. Não que eu quisesse, mas as lagrimas simplesmente saíam.

_- Você? Você foi apenas um instrumento para que eu pudesse me aproximar de seus pais. E nós? Nunca existiu 'nós'._

- Quer dizer que tudo que você dizia sentir por mim, era mentira?

- _Cada palavra._

Ódio. O único garoto que eu amei, e que dizia me amar, me amarrou e agora vai me matar. O vi saindo pela porta.

A medida que o tempo passava minha tensão aumentava. Minha respiração começou a ficar ofegante, eu precisava sair dali. Comecei a me debater, numa tentativa frustrada de que isso soltaria as cordas. Nada. Olhei para os quatro quantos na esperança de achar algo que pudesse me tirar dali. Mais uma vez, nada. Balei minha cabeça com força, tentando acordar daquele pesadelo.

Meu instinto de sobrevivência não me deixava abater. Tentei me soltar, mas a corda estava muito bem presa aos meus pulsos. Dor. Parece que toda a dor que eu não havia sentido pelos corte veio de uma vez só.

Eu comecei a gritar para ver se alguém escutava. Nenhum sinal de gente. Acho que só tenho mais alguns instantes de vida. Um barulho na porta me chamou a atenção.

**-Gaara POV-**

O que está acontecendo comigo? Pensei que fazendo tudo o que eu fiz, me vingando de quem me fez sofrer, me traria certa felicidade. Mas, cadê?

Olhei para o meu relógio. 2 minutos.

Uma certa tensão percorreu o meu corpo. Será que eu fiz certo?

Como um filme, os últimos 10 anos passaram pela a minha cabeça. Desde meu primeiro encontro com a Ino, até hoje.

Não, eu não estou arrependido do que fiz. Ou estou?

Liguei as chaves do carro, engatei a primeira. Não consegui pisar no acelerador.

1 minuto.

É tarde demais.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_"Mais um atentado chocou toda a Vila Oculta da Folha. Num local longe do centro da cidade, em um prédio meio abandonado, vizinhos acionaram o corpo de bombeiros para uma explosão que havia ocorrido dentro de um dos apartamentos. Sem motivos aparentes, foi encontrada uma bomba no local, o que deixa evidente que o crime foi proposital. Dentro estava a filha do casal de empresários que haviam sido mortos na noite anterior: Yamanaka Ino. Superiores acreditam que o atentado tenha sido alguma espécie de vingança. Outro corpo foi encontrado. Um rapaz de aproximadamente 25 anos foi achado abraçado com a jovem. A Elite ANBU acredita que ele seja da extinta Vila Oculta da Areia, mas não entendem tal ato de brutalidade..."_

_

* * *

_

**Aiai..minha segunda fic xD**

**Bem, ela ficou menor um pocou do que eu esperava o.o, mas enfim , está aí!**

**Espero que gostem n.n**

**E claro..Reviews ò.ó////**


End file.
